


Horrible Hunt

by HootHalycon



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Gen, Lovecraftian, Poetry, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: just a poem about bloodborne! skimming the surface--kinda just about yharnam and humanity's mistakes.





	Horrible Hunt

Awakening one’s fears  
Alarming the senses  
Around one, only fear  
Area stirred with grime  
Aroma—disdainful, yet  
Apparent, mind’s eye  
Stretched to the limits

Stagnant, the streets  
Loom—dark, trodden  
Locomotives hissing  
Lofting into stained  
Lame air, crawling with  
Leeches drunk on rot

Lukewarm heart, dull  
Malforming under watch  
Monitored by the present  
Maw of a world torn by  
Men ever proud, ever  
Manipulative, taking—

Mother above, forgive those  
Unsightly withdrawals from  
Under, out of your light, so  
Unlucky you have become  
Unflinching—light sheds true  
Unnerving, steely still, now  
Redemption is a far cry—lost

Remain upwards, gaze  
Revolving around earth’s  
Red moon, staring, glaring--  
Ricocheting off opaque  
Rusted windows—not one  
Resemblance found against  
Remaining shards of the past  
Dreadful, the loss of oneself

Drunk, pirouetting through  
Damsels petrified upside  
Down, marionetting their  
Disdainful, distracted fear  
Defending what remains,  
Doors hiding worlds of  
Displaced trust, unseen  
Damned if an outsider saw  
What’d fallen through cracks

Worldly not, only finding  
What had gone wrong, in  
Wounds, their epicentres  
Wonderful, the way that  
Wretched blood oozes  
Wrenchingly similar, every  
Wicked time.


End file.
